Mission H3: Asteroid Gauntlet
X-Wing Miniatures Misson H3: Asteroid Gauntlet was the third of the three missions of the campaign The Evacuation of Hoth, and is from the Rebel Transport Expansion Pack. Plot Summary With the bulk of the blockade behind them, the GR-75 and its escorts plunge into the nearby asteroid field. The continued existence of the Rebellion rests squarely on their shoulders as they make one last desperate effort to evade Imperial pursuit before jumping to hyperspace. Mission Setup Rebel: GR-75 with Combat Retrofit, 125 squad points Imperial: 125 squad points The Imperial player places the six asteroid tokens from the core set in the play area. He cannot place an asteroid token at Range 1-2 of any edge of the play area or at Range 1 of another asteroid token. Then the Rebel player places the GR-75 within Range 1-3 of the Rebel edge, but not at Range 1-2 of the neutral edges. He places his remaining ships at Range 1 of the GR-75. Then he assigns the four role tokens to his ship, excluding the GR-75. He may assign up to two role tokens to a single ship. Then the Imperial player places his ships within Range 1 of any edge. He cannot place a ship at Range 1 of another ship. He must place at least 50 points worth of Imperial ships within Range 1 of the Imperial edge. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Surround: During each End phase, for each Imperial ship at Range 1 of the GR-75, the Imperial player chooses one maneuver token and gives it to the Rebel player. Ships with a printed pilot skill value of "5" or higher count as three ships for this purpose. During the next Planning phase, the Rebel player cannot choose or execute a maneuver on the GR-75's maneuver dial that matches any of the maneuver tokens he received from the Imperial player. If the Rebel player has all eight maneuver tokens, the Imperial player chooses a maneuver for the GR-75 when it activates during the Activation phase. At the start of each End phase, the Rebel player returns all maneuver tokens to to the Imperial player. * Obstacles: In this mission, the GR-75 interacts with obstacle tokens as described in the "Overlapping Obstacles" section on page 5 of this rulebook. However, in addition to receiving a Damage card, the GR-75 loses one action during the "Perform Action" step (to a minimum of "0"). * Escort Roles: Each role token grants one of the following effects while the ship with the token is at Range 1-2 of the GR-75. ** Increase the primary weapon value of this ship by 1. ** The ship may skip its "Perform Action" step to allow the GR-75 to immediately perform a free reinforce action. ** The GR-75 gains 1 additional energy token during its "Gain Energy" step. ** The GR-75 may perform 1 additional action during its "Perform Action" step. This action cannot be a reinforce or reinforce action. * Imperial Reinforcements: At the end of each End phase, the Imperial player may call for one reinforcement for each Imperial ship with a pilot skill value of "4" or higher that was destroyed that round, excluding ships that fled or were overlapped by the GR-75. For each reinforcement, he takes the lowest-cost Ship card that matches the destroyed ship's type and places it outside the play area. Then he places the matching ship within Range 1-2 of any corner chosen by the Rebel player. The Imperial player uses this ship as normal. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: The GR-75 survives after 8 rounds. Imperial Victory: Destroy the GR-75. Category:Missions